Carnal Instincts
by S.F. Card
Summary: He was told to kill her, or be killed by the Volturi. To sacrifice an innocent life to spare his own, but he couldn't do that. He wouldn't. It was time to rectify his wrongs. AU- E/B


I was the perfect predator. Everything about me drew them in, my body, face, hair, voice, and smell. With the strength of a thousand men, who could defeat me? I was a hunter, naturally; it was my carnal instinct.

It was my job; what I was paid to do. True, it was a little ironic that _I_ of all people would become a hired gun. I chortled darkly to myself.

The sun was almost gone, and the twilight hour had begun. The moon hung open in the sky, large and round in the dark atmosphere. Like a deity watching over its' people it shone bright, but not bright enough to light my skin. Now, it was safe to go from the protection of the shadows. Tonight I was hunting.

Michael James Newton. Age: 24. He was just another high end, pretty boy drug dealer; one stupid enough to steal from my employer. I pulled out the cloth my boss had given me from my pocket, sniffing it once to get the scent. Tracking wasn't my expertise, that was James' department, but I was good enough for tonight. Good enough for a low life like Mike Newton.

Part of me screamed that this was wrong, but I had somehow tricked myself into believing I was doing this country a service, by inadvertently ridding the world of these drug dealers, and thieves. Despite the fact that deep down I knew the truth. I was not only murdering, but I was helping the biggest thief and drug dealer run the town, this city, this country. I knew that my father Carlisle disapproved, and it hurt to know that, but it was something I had started and couldn't stop. I was just as addicted to the chase and the blood, as my employer was to money and drugs. And there was a small matter of anything I needed at my fingertips.

I looked at the map I was given with highlighted hot-spots for the victim… my victim. The scent led me to a bar: Scotland Yard, infamous Scottish-American pub. It was the 'druggie' hide out, however conspicuous it was. I wrinkled my nose, he smelled awful. The smell of his blood was the equivalent to a wet dog, though not the kind that I would find any threat in. We were well away from the Reservations. I took in two breaths, both to ease the discomfort I felt, and to taste the air one last time before I stepped into the haze of alcohol and tainted blood.

He wasn't hard to find. He had trademarks that were far too distinct to miss, his like for foreign women and tacky clothing were only a few of the many. He was loud mouthed, and arrogant. I'd heard his voice once before on a voice recording, and minds like mine did not forget. We were creatures of many gifts. Mine never ceased to help me in a chase. I had just enough control to pick a target and ignore the rest, but not to stop myself after a chase…

Newton was an easy kill; before he died there was only one thing he thought about. It was the one girl he couldn't have, and I could feel the regret emitting off of him like radiation. It was the one girl he only ever wanted, but it was one-sided. Even I could see that through the murky pictures he made. She was average looking: Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. So, I wondered with all the beautiful women he'd slept with, why one little brown haired girl meant so much to him. Suddenly, the images stopped, and then I knew he was gone. I carefully disposed of the body.

There was an odd feeling swirling around in my stomach… like some kind of foreboding. Something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know what. I would talk to Alice later.

An irritable ringing pierced into the sinister night. My pager: _My office Immediately – T.J._

My arrival at headquarters was, as usual, a less than pleasurable experience. The intimidated glares from younger fledglings were…amusing at the very least. I was at the top of the food chain here, I always hit over the quota. But I didn't much care how much I'd done. I was ridding the world of drug dealers, remember? The sickening swirling started up again in my stomach as I walked towards the door. My hand hesitated over the knob, just for a moment; while I wondered what could be so horrible that my instincts were screaming at me to leave.

When I opened the door, T.J smiled wide; his Vampire whore Victoria still hanging from his lips. I grimaced at the sight. No human should be so close to a Vampire. I wasn't sure how she kept control with her proximity when my throat was burning from across the room. I knew from her thoughts though, that the whole 'love' act was a ploy to get more territory to be able to hunt in. James was her mate. Permanently.

They both knew the risk, and they both took it because they were more bloodthirsty, and revenging than I was.

"Eddie, m'boy," He greeted, still smiling brightly. I continued to frown. T.J. was an interesting looking man with greasy long black hair (which was kept neatly in a ponytail), and a square, flat face. He was younger than I was on the outside, but the dark shadows under his eyes made him look like a forty-year old. "Come, sit."

I nodded in acknowledgement. He gestured to the leather seat in front of him. I answered in monotone, shifting in my seat habitually. "You want the Police chief of Forks dead?"

His head bobbed in approval, as though I'd just won him the lottery. He laughed moronically, spinning childishly around in his chair. "And his daughter too, can't be leaving behind any tracks, eh m'boy?"

My stomach lurched again, and my curiosity bubbled. "What has the Chief done to you? We're all the way in Seattle."

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," T.J. began spiking my aggravation. I growled under my breath, tensing in my seat. "He's on _our_trail."

I silenced, that wasn't illegal or wrong. I didn't want to kill mercilessly; I wasn't a monster. "He didn't steal from you? Or kill anyone of our people?"

"No." He replied simply. He held up a hand to silence me, and I very nearly lost it there. I almost killed him. He dug a file from his desk, a medium sized manila folder with two names scribbled on the tab. Charlie & Isabella Swan. He pushed the folder towards me; I snatched it without a word. My eyes widened at the sight. The girl… she was in Newton's head.

"I won't do it, T.J." I said snapping the folder shut, and stuffing my hands in my pockets. His face puckered.

"Well now, Eddie m'boy, need I remind you that I can send one of your little buddies over to Volterra with news that you've exposed them? As long as I provide hunting grounds they'll do what I say; you and I both know that. Unless you want that precious family of yours dead, I would suggest you do the same." He said his voice full of reprimand. I stood up immediately, breathing hard to control myself.

"Don't you dare," I growled shoving his desk up against the wall, T.J. sandwiched between it. He choked out a breath. Victoria, the flaming red head who was standing next to him, let out a shrill shout. It sounded like a battle cry.

"You won't make me lose my territory, Cullen." She barked, baring her teeth. She took a protective stance in front of T.J.

"Don't worry, love." T.J. called to her weakly. It revolted me to see it.

"I won't do it, and you won't send anyone to see the Volturi, or I'll kill you myself. The only reason I do this job is to keep these mongrels off the street, but I won't murder for you on a whim. I won't be a monster like the rest of them."

T.J.'s eyes were very dark now, glaring evilly at me. "You are a monster, Edward, just like the rest of them—look at the blood on your shirt. And if you don't kill them, I'll just send James to do it. He is a tracker after all."

Panic sizzled through me like a wildfire. I decided now to be undecided. To choose between doing the right thing and saving this girl, or taking my family and getting them out of here was the hardest decision my long life had ever faced. I couldn't sense any hesitation, or falseness in his words. He would send James, tonight if he thought it would prompt me to do what he wanted. He would also call for the Volturi if he thought I'd betrayed him. I could see that much in his mind.

"Oh, and Edward," I froze in my spot, still managing to control myself. I wouldn't kill him tonight, but once I knew that the Chief and his daughter were safe, I would hunt him. I wouldn't drink his blood, though. I would give him to his 'faithful' followers. " I will send someone to Volterra if you leave me now. I will, mark my words, send someone_tonight_, if need be, and get those chalky, ancient bums over here to kill you and your family."

I stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me, accidentally taking off the knob. I tossed it against the nearest wall; creating a miniature crater as I stormed out of the building. I needed to get to Forks, quickly. I needed to talk to Alice, and the rest of my family. My job ended tonight. My eyes would be crimson no more.

**Okay, if you like it please review! Thanks!**


End file.
